What Would You Do Without Me?
by loba de luna667
Summary: Valerie Sky has lost everything she ever cared about. Her family, her home, her dreams. Not knowing what else to do, she joins Captain Jim Hawkins in the quest to bring her family's murderer to justice. But more is at play than meets the eye. JimxOC
1. Chapter 1 Editted

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet, its characters, plot, or settings, though I plan to improvise when it comes to alien species.

A/N: If any of my followers are reading this, I'm sorry I haven't published any new chapters to HIMTC in a while. A lot of things came up involving police, a paranoid schizophrenic, school, and such. I plan on adding to HIMTC soon. After this week, state-wide testing starts so I'll have time to relax and write once again. I wanted to start this because: 1) I was feeling a bit nostalgic for good ol' Disney movies, 2) I was hoping two stories might force my inner romantic out of hibernation (I am a hopeless romantic; it's just hard to get my romantic side to get writing), and 3)...I really really wanted to try this idea out.

There's little mention of Jim in this chapter, but I promise there'll be more in future chapters.

I just realized I named the villain after a famous baseball player...this is exactly the same story with a different villain name...and something other than a television.

Chapter 1

Captain Amelia and Jim stared at the ancient holo-screen that hung above the tables in the Benbow Inn as the local news channel reported on a very interesting story that would have caught any decent spacer's attention. "We've just received news that an infamous criminal, Bernardo Lombardi, has escaped the Interstellar Prison just last night. He is to be considered armed and dangerous and was last seen on a longboat heading for Montressor. Stay tuned for more on channel 38.9."

Meanwhile a Few Miles Out in Space

"Knock-knock!" I called from behind the door. The smile on my face widened as I heard an extremely annoyed Charlie on the other side set off on a stream of curses at the "Idiot Galute" that dared to disturb his sleep. _This guy will never change,_ I thought to myself as I knocked once more against his door. "Open up Charlie! It's me!" In the Captain's Quarters, sheets shifted as heavy boots thudded against the floorboards of the room. "Alright, alright. I'm up you little brat," Charlie mumbled as the door swung open before me. I giggled under his glare. There was nothing more entertaining than getting Charlie worked up in the afternoon. His salt-and-pepper, blonde hair was tussled up enough to add a good two inches to his height. His wrinkled "white" shirt was covered in stains of peculiar tones and hues – peach, dusty brown, slate gray, and..was that magenta lipstick? I tapped the roll of papers in my hand against his head, flattening his hair down the middle of his scalp. The new style earned yet another short laugh from my mouth. "Captain, you are aware it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon," I informed him in my most official tone. Charlie glared at me once again. "I gave orders to every soul on this ship not to wake me any earlier than three in the afternoon, and here my first mate stands in front of me waking me up by screaming at the top of her lungs."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, stop whining you scoundrel. Without me, your ship would've been blasted to smithereens years ago." I smirked as I added, "Plus, it's not my fault you were up late with a little red-headed bird you met last night at the inn." His eyes widened in surprise that I'd so blatantly told him his little rendezvous. "How did you–?"

I jabbed the roll of papers into his chest. "It wasn't too hard to figure out when Ms. Reed left your room at three in the morning when I was cleaning up the ship for our launch. Plus.." I pointed the roll at the lipstick on his collar. "That isn't exactly discrete, Lover Boy." Charlie swiped at the papers, in my hand, but, as usual, I was too quick for him. He sighed in exasperation as he finally gave up. "Fine, I give in! You're right, and I'm awake. Now why the Hell am I?" I handed him the papers I'd been using to abuse him. "I found _these_ on a table in that little inn back on the asteroid belt last night. I thought you _might _be interested in them, being a tourist to Montressor and all."

He unrolled them in his hand and scanned them with his almost bloodshot eyes. The further down they scrolled, the wider they got. "Damn, I forgot about these." I crossed my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow. "What do you say?" I asked impatiently. His expression softened as he looked up at me gratefully. "Did I ever tell you how much I love my little sister?" I shook my head at my step-brother. "What would you do without me? Now get! We'll probably be docking in less than an hour!" He stood up straighter and put his hand up to his forehead in a salute as I turned towards the stairs. "Aye, aye Cap'n!" he cried before he ran back inside his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Sometimes I wonder _who_ the captain is on this ship," I muttered to myself as I climbed back up on deck. I squinted as I entered the afternoon light. "Land Ho!" Abby cried in excitement from her perch on the crow's nest. I pulled a golden spyglass out from the pouch that always hung at my side. Extending the small device and putting it up to my eye, I glimpsed the busy spaceport of Montressor straight ahead. People ran left and right, looking like tiny ants from where I stood. I'd been right when I guessed when we'd get there. Putting away my spyglass, I turned to see the state of our ship.

The _Antonia_ was a relic that could compete with the Pyramids of Egypt in age. It's hull was made of thick gray steel that would've blinded any gawkers in its glory days, though now it had taken on a greenish hue over years of corrosion and age. No matter how hard I tried to sand down the deck, its dark wooden floorboards were able to give anyone with or without boots enough splinters in their feet, he might be mistaken for some Leafkin hybrid. The masts were made of lead pipes, its sails of heavy blue-green silicon tarps, like the solar sails of the pioneers. The cabins above deck were an off-white color, leftover from a whitewash a past owner tired to make to attract potential customers.

Truth be told, it looked like a hunk of junk barely keeping itself together, but its engine ran smoother than any other ship I'd been on and didn't cough out any black smoke from the boiler room as other ships of its age would have. Charlie and I had bought the old ship with our own money when he first became eighteen so we could finally live our dreams to be spacers. We'd earned all the drubloons ourselves, down to the last coin. The old coot was our pride and joy and had been given a special place in our hearts. In return, it had run a good forty-nine trips with us so far, no mishaps whatsoever. Well, none that weren't caused by some hard-headed jackass captain's scatterbrain. This trip would mark our fiftieth voyage.

I smiled at the thought, thinking of how important this trip was. Fifty trips was no small feat for a new ship, even for a small troupe-ship like ours. It was a milestone to be remembered. I slipped my pocket-watch out of my pouch and checked the time. If I was right, I had just enough time to get the ship in tip-top shape by the time we docked. As the first mate/cabin girl/cook's assistant/gunner, it was my responsibility to get everything and everyone on the ship ready and running. I waited for the second hand to reach the twelve before I started my duties. I liked to get myself into a working mindset before I rushed around the ship. Tick..tock..tick..tock.._3..2..1_

Snapping the clock shut and tossing it back in my bag, I looked up to face the crew members that stood on deck. "All hands prepare to dock!" I jabbed my finger in Toby's direction. "I want to see all your men ready to pull in the masts by the time I come back no deck. That means _dressed appropriately_ and able to cast the lines on a moment's whim. If I say 'Pull 'er in!' you answer 'How fast!' Do I make myself clear?" The Salamandran quickly stood up straight at his post and put a slimy blue, clawed hand just above his yellow-green eyes in salute. "Aye, Ma'am!" I nodded in approval before spinning back towards the stairs below deck. I bent my head back to get a good look at my step-sister. "Abigail, you'd best be down and ready to go in an instant! You're in charge of slowing the down engines when I give the say so!"

"Aye-aye!" she called back with a slight smirk on her face. I eyed her suspiciously. "No funny business, you hear me?" I gave her one last glare before I headed below-decks.

I was all business when it came to giving orders to the other members. I was the youngest crew member on this ship, and I couldn't afford any loss of respect from anyone. That meant barking orders, keeping my ears open, and being able to curse as well as any other spacer aboard.

I took the steps two at a time and hit the ground running. Straight down the narrow hallway and around the corner to the left was the galley. Snatching up a notebook and pen from my front shirt poket, I made a grab at the kitchen doorknob. Suddenly, a series of crashes, clangs, and explosions of glass and metal resounded from within, followed by a very loud parrot-like squawking, with a few good curses spiced in between. I waited a moment before opening the door, partly to brace myself for the inevitable rant from the cook and partly to make sure there weren't any remaining objects ready to crash as I entered. I cracked the door ajar and peeked in, then swung it wide open.

"Y'all right Paulie?" I shouted. The cook was no where to be seen. I strode in and looked around the room. He couldn't be hiding behind the stove or oven against the wall. The pantry at the back was a possibility, though it wouldn't explain the noise. I turned to the right to the closet Paulie usually kept his pots and pans and what-not. The door was closed but I could hear Paulie's muffled curses behind it. "Bloody pieces of crap can't hold up a simple set of bloody pots without giving me Hell!" I sighed and flipped open my notebook and clicked open my ballpoint. _New shelves,_ I scribbled on our inventory list. Then I knocked against the door. "Paulie, I need you out here! Now!" Any movement in the tiny room paused. "Aye, Miss Val. But could you give an old parrot a hand? I can't reach the damn knob for the life o' \fme." I sighed and suppressed a laugh at imagining to fat old Mikawlo stuck in the supply closet. I opened the door and out tumbled the cook in his wrinkled apron. "Ooof! Thank ye' Miss Val!"

"No problem," I answered and helped him onto his feet. I waved my list in front of him as he dusted himself off. "We need to buy anything else for the kitchen? We're dockin' in less than an hour." The giant blue-feathered alien put the claw at the end of his wing up to his beak as he thought about what we'd need to buy while in Montressor. Then, he swiped up my pen and pad and wrote furiously into the list. "We'll be needing purps, that's an essential bit to buy from Montressor. Some other fresh fruit wouldm't be too bad either. We been running low on tomatoes and potatoes fer a while now. And we definitely need more meat, _loads_ more. A good couple of barrels of flour, sugar, and salt. And...there!" He finished the list and handed it back to me, I looked over it, though I knew Paulie knew this kitchen better than the back of his hand. If he needed it, we needed it. "Then that's what we'll get." I shifted my gaze to the cook. "Now you'd best secure everything for landing. We'll be docking in less than an hour and I'd rather not have _that_ calamity repeat itself tenfold." I indicated towards the mess in the closet. Paulie turned to see the state of the closet, then the clock hanging above the sink. Finally he nodded. "This place'll be ship-shape before you know it." I bowed my head to Paulie. "Good day, then." I turned and ran out of the kitchen. O_n to the rest of the passengers._

Back to the main hall, further from the stairs and to the right was the door to the crew's quarters. Hammocks hung everywhere in the small dark room. Lanterns shed soft warm light over the troupe members that were napping here and there and gave a spotlight to the children practicing their little skits and imagined adventures. It almost broke my heart to break up the peaceful scene. _Almost._

I stomped myself into the room, waking a couple of the closer sleepers from their dreams and catching the children's attention. I took a deep breath before bellowing as loudly as I could. "Wake up all of you Lolly-Gaggers! Ship's docking in a matter of minutes and you're all here lying about like you have all the time in the world!" Several crew members, men and women alike, rolled out of sleep and onto the floor in surprise. The kids laughed in delight at seeing the grown-ups act so silly. I smirked as everyone picked themselves up and turned to where I stood. Some were a bit bleary eyed, but all of them seemed to have heard what I'd said. Just to make things clear, though... "You heard me! I expect all hands on deck in a quarter of an hour and that's an order! Anyone who does otherwise will have their sorry behinds locked along with the rest of the cargo on this ship!" Everyone within sight nodded vigorously and gave murmurs of "Aye-aye," and "Yes, Ma'am." I softened my tone a bit. "Then hop to it." In the blink of an eye, everyone was rushing here and there, getting ready for our arrival.

I stepped out of the crew's cabin and turned right until I finally reached the end of the hall where a door bigger and visibly older than the others stood. I pulled up the key that hung around my neck on its gold chain and pushed it into the keyhole in the door's rusty knob. With a few twists and yanks, the door to the cargo hold was unlocked. Motes of dust poured into my face and throat as they did each time I checked the cargo hold of the ship.

My eyes watered as I tried to cough out whatever I'd breathed in before I suffocated. _I can't even go once without taking a dust bath?_ I took back the key and held it in front of me as I walked inside. The key slowly lit up and glowed brighter and brighter the deeper we went into the hold. The room would have been spacious had it not been for the load of furniture we'd taken aboard for an order we'd gotten. They were all covered in white linen, giving a ghostly aura to the dark room. I checked under each of the sheets to make sure none of the items to be delivered were damaged or needed polishing.

_Thank Goodness I won't have to deal with these things anymore,_ I thought as I remembered how much of a pain in the ass it was to polish the darned wooden monsters every other day. I'd made sure to shine them the day before so I wouldn't have to deal with them on our arrival day. One by one, I examined the cargo and made my way further and further to the back. The closer I got to the end of the ship's hold, the more carefully I looked over what lay hidden under the drapes. Our ship's policy was to store our deliveries in order of importance and at the very end of the cargo hold, there was indeed an important package. Small and compact, it had been placed in what looked like a shoe box wrapped in brown paper, tied with string. The owner couldn't seem to stress enough how important it was that the smallest package be delivered to its rightful recipient. I didn't fully understand the reason at the time, but I would find it out soon enough.

Assured that everything was in order, I finally left the cargo hold. I double-checked the time on my pocket-watch. Ten minutes left. Five minutes to get to my room, wash up, change, and organize my things. Five minutes to order everyone through the docking process. _Well, I've been in tighter squeezes._ I sprinted down the hall all the way to the stairs leading to the deck. Then I took a right down an adjacent hallway and passed the captain's quarters. Charlie opened the door to his room as I ran past. He wore a brown leather vest over an olive-green T-shirt and a set of baggy black jeans. His hair was neatly combed over and his face was clear of any signs of fatigue. "What's the rush Sis?" I shot him a glare as I ran to the end of the hall where my room was. "Just get upstairs and help everyone out. Toby and his gang should be ready with the lines and mast." Without another word, I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me.

I checked my watch. Three minutes of "Me Time". I changed out of my green tee and brown sweatpants into a crème blouse, my lucky black leather jacket and a set of black slacks and fingerless gloves and put on the same brown boots I'd worn in the morning. I snatched up my scrolls, already tied together in a handkerchief the night before, and my wooden briefcase from on top of my bed and grabbed any random hair tie I could find on my way out of the room. _H__ut, 2! Hut, 2! _

I raced on deck where there was now a huge commotion. Everyone was up and raring to go, each with their own supplies in hand. "Bring down the masts!" "Mommy, I forgot my allowance money!" "Don't worry, I brought it with me just in case!" "Everybody remember their lines?" "Wait, who's playing the knight?" "I thought I was!" _Let's get this over with, _I thought as I sighed. I climbed onto a nearby barrel and set my things at my feet. I put my hands up to my lips and yelled. "Everybody settle down!" An eerie silence came over all the passengers. I looked past them to see the spaceport coming closer. "Anyone who isn't manning the masts and lines, keep to port and starboard!" Waves of passengers filed to the sides of the ships. Only Toby and his boys, all dressed in matching red shirts and black pants, and Charlie remained in the middle of the deck. I sighed as the Captain finally decided to join me and take charge. He climbed up beside me and checked through his spyglass how close we were to the port. "Toby," he called, "I think it's about time, you get the lines ready." Toby nodded and shouted orders to his group. In the meantime I whispered to Charlie, "I'm going to radio Abbey. When do you think we should start slowing up?" He looked at me peculiarly. "I think _now_ would be the obvious time." I nodded and climbed down from the barrel. Next to the door that led below was an intercom, part of a system that connected the engine room, the Captain's office and the deck. I pressed the button to Station C and spoke into the mic. "Power down thrusters." There was an immediate pull forward as the ship slowed down from its regular speed.

We crept to a final halt at the port, with Toby's brother navigating us into the nearest empty space available. _Finally._ But as I looked at the ship before me, I groaned. _Now all I have to do is organize fifty actors, performers, musicians, and artists and their paperwork, unload and deliver a good few hundred pounds of cargo, figure out where everyone's going to stay, go shopping and set up my own stall at the market. _Thus was my everyday life as the first mate/cabin girl/cook's assistant/gunner/fellow artist of the _Antonia_'s Troupe of Artists, Entertainers, and Deliverymen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet – its characters, plot, setting, music – NOTHING, ZILCH, NADA! I only own my own plot, terribly thought of alien and planet names, and characters. If I use any songsor references to stories in this fanfic, I don't own those either.

A/N: Ummm...please read and review? Seems to be a tough crowd to please out here..-_-;..'ahem'

Anyway, here we go.

Chapter 2

Now we're back. Our next story is about a recent escapee from the Interstellar Jail, former pirate Bernardo . Charged multiple times for theft, murder, bribery, and kidnapping, the convict was only a week away from taking a seat on the electric chair when his cell was blasted open. Somehow, despite being guarded in his cell 24/7, Lombardi had attained explosives that he used to break free from his cell. In the midst of all the racket he'd caused, Lombardi stole a longboat, regularly used by a commissioner to inspect the Jail's conditions each week, and was able to steer himself out of reach of the authorities. Eye-witnesses claim to have seen him leaving in the direction of Montressor. Officials at the port-city have been warned to keep a lookout for the man, lest he cause harm to the families that live there. Citizens are advised to keep their homes locked and to keep from wandering the streets at night. The Intergalactic Police informed the station that the man will be captured quickly and immediately. Now,on to our weather forecast...

Jim tuned the anchorman's voice out as he pondered over what the news meant for him and his mother. The last time pirates had arrived in Montressor wasn't something either of them could forget. Though overall, it had brought on good fortune for them and the inn, they'd both rather avoid having their home ransacked again. It was never fun to have your safety as well as others' put in jeopardy. The other worry was the why. Why any pirate would come to Montressor in the first place. News of Treasure Planet had spread like wildfire, amongst civilians and crooks alike. Why such desperate feats. If Lombardi had had another week to live and was as crafty as the anchorman had claimed, he could have planned out a smoother escape, without leaving a trace of his escape, let alone of where he was headed. The only conclusion Jim could come up with was that whatever the man had left for, it was of dire importance, so much so that he'd gamble his life on it.

He glanced over at Captain Amelia. She had continued playing with her children after the anchorman had finished covering the pirate story, but she still seemed distracted by the news. No doubt she'd be willing to discuss later, _ after _lights out, when her children and the customers were soundly asleep, when she, her husband, Jim and his mother usually sat together after the long day, just to talk. Being the quietest part of the day, it was the only time any of them could sit down and take a breather. Speaking of which...

"Jim?..Jim...JIM!" Jim was startled out of his thoughts as his mother waved a hand in front of his face. "Huh? Oh, sorry Mom," he mumbled as he got a hold of himself. Now wasn't the time to stare into nothing, not when they were in the middle of the summer rush. Summer on Montressor made the port a hotspot for intergalactic tourists and students on break. He 'd gotten caught up watching the news in the middle of his "five-minute" break. He blinked a few times before getting up from his seat, grabbing his empty glass. He looked up at his Mom a bit apologetically as he waited for her requests. Orders were more like it, but it wasn't as if she had any choice but to do so. Even with Ben's help, the place could get chaotic if the staff wasn't fast enough. She looked at him a bit exasperatedly before continuing with what she had to say. "We need someone to do the dishes in the back. B.E.N. is caught up preparing everyone's orders, so could you go and pick up a barrel of fresh purps and flour from the market when you're done?" He nodded with a, "Sure, Mom,"and headed straight for the kitchen. Before he passed through the swinging doors that lead to the back, he checked the time on the wall-clock above the entrance. 3:45 P.M. At that moment, if Jim had strained his ears enough, he would have heard a ship's foghorn rumbling in the distance, marking my _Antonia_'s arrival.

Back at the Spaceport

Toby and his son threw out the lines and pulled us into the harbor. Down below, Abigail had pulled her chain on cue, allowing the old ship to bellow over the chaos of the place, on and off the ship. In the meantime, I had already started filing everyone into some form of a line to finalize all of their paperwork. I sighed as the row seemed to have no end. Of course, it _had_ an end – I'd done this forty-nine times before – but the job didn't get any less tiresome as time wore on. _I guess the best place to start is the beginning._

I walked up to Jake, age 12, a Carnivora a few inches shorter than me, and a few years younger. He was already in his performing clothes, as all the others were. The bright blue vest and the red pants suited the black panther-like kid. He had a wide build and you could trace out the borders of each and every one of his well-trained muscles. He was the first non-crew member to join our troupe, though he looked like he'd be strong enough to help out on the ship soon. He held his wooden staffs in his right and his lighter fluid in his left. The rest of his belongings lay within his backpack. I checked that they were accounted for in his papers. Then I asked him the standard questions.

"Any snacks on you this time Jake?" I asked. "And don't try to sneak any meat past again. I think we _both_ would like to avoid the incident back on Celeste." He shook his head vigorously. "No ma'am! No food on me this time. Just a box of matches in my pocket, I swear." He tried to hold his hands up before him but found some difficulty since his hands were full. I allowed myself a gentle smile as I pushed the swinging staffs safely away from my face. "At ease. I believe you." I handed him his papers and showed him which was which. "This is your license to perform in the square, your membership as part of our troupe, and these are for customs. Captain Charlie will take you to the customs office where you'll show them your supplies and papers. Don't forget to show them your matches, too. Then, you are going to wait for the rest of us with the Captain in the square. Understand?" Jake rolled his eyes. "I _know_ what to do already. How many times do we have to go through with this whole inspection thing?" I ruffled the fur on his head. "As many times as we need to. Now go take your place next to the gate. No going anywhere without the Captain." Jake sighed but reluctantly obeyed and walked off.

Next were the Amazing Akio and his family. The Mantisi were all in their usual Japanese themed costumes. Akio held his small "chest of wonders" before him while his wife, Ayu, carried their old clay pot and a suitcase with all of their clothes and belongings. Their four children were carrying the props for their latest skit, "Crossing the Stars" – a few extra costumes, a fan, a small model ship, and a couple of wooden swords. Just hearing them practice on board, I knew that their acts would be extraordinary as always. Inspect everything, ask questions, check,check, check, papers and go.

Then Ludwig, the Giant Centipede, at least that's what everyone on the ship called him since whenever he tried to correct us we couldn't really make out his proper name or species. No one on the ship knew his language but communication was possible for the most part via gestures and a drawing tablet and marker he carried around. He didn't seem to mind the new name we'd given him. In each of his twenty-some hands, he held a random object he'd brought along with him from some planet or another, ranging from items as big and dangerous as a bowling ball and chainsaw to as small and almost harmless as a marble and butter knife. Though juggling was an old trick throughout the galaxy, passersby couldn't help but marvel at the giant tossing and catching so many things without a second glance. His papers took a little longer than the others to organize. Authorities were always paranoid over the Ludwig's heavier juggling props.

After that was Jadev, our Fortune-Teller. He wore a maroon and gold set of turban and vest. It made the Pychna look somewhat less terrifying. To make a Pychna _not _look terrifying was probably an impossible task. With the upper-half of a python and the body of a tarantula, a Pychna could be one Hell of a nightmare, especially if you got it into a foul mood. Contrary to his appearance, though, Jadev was actually one of the more considerate members of our troupe, as he was the most gentlemanly being I'd ever met. He bowed his head slightly as I let him go join the others by the door, careful not to drop his crystal ball and tote from his hairy upper appendages.

The list went on and on. The blue pixie-like Harplings had a comedy act. Nessie, the giant serpent, was clad as an old viking ship with supplies and the makings of a set on her deck, while the giant-orange-frog-like Coqui family rode on her back, ready to perform their little opera before out very eyes. Scottie, another Carnivora that resembled an old Scottish Terrier, stood with his bagpipes wheezing at his side, a messenger bag on the other. When we were tight on food, he could make some mean 'haggis, neaps, and tatties' that made anyone's mouth water, though whenever he was questioned as to what exactly he used to make them, he always answered, "Bettr' left unsaid." The last of the more experienced part of our group needing inspection were Boris and Adam, our stand-ins on the crow's nest at the gun when Abigail and I were occupied with something else on the ship – namely when a tussle started amongst our passengers below deck. Boris, another human around hie early thirties, carried his guitar on his back, a tambourine in one hand and a bag in the other, while Adam, Jake's older brother and Boris's best friend, carried their trombone and trumpet. Check, check, and check!

Then I had to take care of the more troublesome ones. These were the newer troupers that we'd picked up maybe a dozen or less trips ago. They consisted mostly of families with younger children or teenagers, or more elderly members, though by all means _not_ to be thought of as frail, especially when they were in possession of a cane or walker. This was where I earned my keep, refereeing their bickering and whining, taking the time to hunt down whatever missing items they were complaining about leaving in their cabins or under their hammocks, or keeping them from starting another bloody fight involving makeshift weaponry. There was the occasional request to try and translate what one of the older blokes was saying when they tried to speak something in their native tongue, but I was as fluent as a barnacle in whatever languages they spoke. Spanish? Sure. English. Positive! Arabic, French, even your run-of-the-mill Italian! But Flatula? Shrieks and Caws? Hissing and snapping? Not exactly a cup of tea.

Inspection took the better part of two hours, give or take a few minutes. I absentmindedly reached for my pocket-watch as I finished with the Finns, but found nothing but thin air. "What – ?" I turned to my makeshift stage where I'd left my stall's supplies. They still sat there, ever at peace, but my bag was no where to be seen. Only then did I realize that I'd left my pouch on the floor of my cabin. "Oh bother," I muttered to myself. A voice rang out in front of me. "Looking for something?"

My tan leather satchel hung before my eyes. As I recognized the voice, a smile of relief crept onto my face. "You wonderful scoundrel." I reached for my bag but Charlie pulled it away from me, taunting me as always. "I believe there's another way of greeting your bag's savior," he insisted. "If it weren't for me, you'd have to run all the way below deck for the umpteenth time." He smirked as I grabbed for my bag again. As opposed to what most little sisters would do, though, I laughed. Dealing with his teasing was a relief compared to going through a line of whiny land-lubbers. He knew as well as I did that a bit of nonsense and fun was the only thing that could keep me from going mad on this ship. I continued to try and reach for my bag with arms inadequate for the task. "Charlie give it back! If anything happens to my stuff –!"

"If you want it so badly, you'll have to catch me first!" He ran off, my bag flailing behind him. I followed him in hot pursuit, bubbling with excitement at the challenge. We ran past Abigail as she came back up from the engine room with her wood, nails, and carving supplies and our shared messenger bag. Once she saw the game we were playing, though, she dumped her things on top of mine without a second's thought and joined the chase. "What are you two running around for?" she called from behind me. "Charlie's got my bag!" I explained as I jumped over a short crate he'd dodged, though I still I sounded more delighted than anything. For the whole of our trip, none of us had had time to enjoy ourselves so much. The troupers watched the parade in interest, mostly out of concern over when they could get on with their own business. Boris and Adam were cheering us on though, with whoops, hoots, and guffaws. They were all used to such comical scenes on our part. The ship wasn't quite complete without them.

Finally, Abigail and I cornered Charlie at the mast. He'd thought he'd gotten away, but to his dismay, we'd gotten smart on him. Abigail had "chased" him to his hiding place while I sneaked after him, fooling him into a false sense of security. I tackled pinned him down to the floorboards and ripped my bag out of his hands. We were all out of breath form laughing and running around. In between gasps, I tried to get out what I had to say. "If you...you take...my bag one more bloody time..the only things you'll be able to charm will be rat-pups at the bottom of the sewer!" Charlie was still in shock from my pummeling him to the ground. He couldn't say anything yet. "What's the matter?" Abby asked. "Wind knocked out of you?"

"You could say that," he answered. He put his hand out. "Good game." I smirked and shook his hand before pulling him up onto his feet. "Trying to save face now are we?" I asked. "Whenever you win, you make sure to gloat to the world for the next week. And now you choose to be a good sport?"

"Exactly!" he said without hesitation, putting on his classic crooked smile. Abby and I both laughed and shook our heads. "For shame!" we said in unison, then burst into another fit of giggles.

Someone coughed from behind us. "Ahem." We turned around in the direction of the troupe. All of them were glaring at us impatiently. Mrs. Warbler, a Mikowla resembling a cockatoo had been the one to get our attention. "As much as I hate to interrupt your festivities," she started, but it was obvious she had no regrets at all in doing so. Her husband scoffed at how contrary from the truth her statement was. She continued, "I believe it is in the crew's best interest that we make our way to the docks now." I rolled my eyes as she finished. The Warblers were experts at lecturing others on how to do their jobs properly. If I wasn't first mate, I would've thrown them overboard ages ago, but one of Charlie's few admirable qualities as a Captain was his patience and how plentiful it could be in the presence of profit. He put on his most charming smile and addressed her immediately.

"Of course Madame Warbler. You are correct, as always." He turned to everyone else. "If you will please follow me, we will continue onto the dock and into customs. Once everything has been settled, which should only take a matter of minutes, we shall begin setting up in the town square."

He marched himself to the front of the line, giving off his classic 'Man-in-charge' aura. To anyone watching from the side lines, he would've been an impressive sight. Abby and I knew better. Charlie was probably the most excited to get off the ship. The faster he got it over with, the faster he could start looking for floozies. Abby sighed and looked at me. "Will that guy ever learn?" I laughed. "I doubt it." Looking over the others as Charlie led them away, my thoughts turned to more important matters. "But since he's ready to go, I guess we'd best be off too. We need to be the first to clear out of customs – ,"

"'And on to fliers and set up,' I know." she finished before sighing again. "I can't wait for this day to be over with." With that, she walked off to pick up her things and catch up with the rest. That was Abby for you. She was the one who complained the most between the three of us when it came to handling duties on and off the ship, but you could always rely on her. She'd never gone back on her word once in all the time I'd known her. To her, keeping a promise was worth more than a hundred drubloons, no matter how small or how drastic. If she threatened to punch you, she meant it, no matter the consequences.

She turned to face me as I gathered up my own supplies. "Meet you at the square at ten then?" she asked. I looked at my watch. It was close to half past five. Going through customs would be easy, but posting up the fliers around the city and advertising our arrival would take well past sundown. And let's not forget finding a place for everyone to bunk before then. "Will do," I replied as I slipped my watch into the depths of my bag once more. "Looks like we'll be setting up well into the night, huh?" Abby nodded. "We've got our work cut out for us tonight."

"But it'll all be worthwhile when the sun rises again," I replied, smiling once more. That had been our motto for the whole of our lives together. It was how us three had gotten through our days at the orphanage – how I'd even made it so far as to getting there in the first place. We'd never had it easy, but we had learned that eventually, hard times came to an end, and there would always be something to hope for. Keeping that in mind, I hurried up with my own belongings off the ship and onto a new adventure.

A Few Hours Later

I made a mental check over myself as I trudged down the last street of the city, or at least the last one I planned on seeing for the day. Let's see. Back: aching. Legs: heavy as lead. Head: pounding, but sill functioning well enough to think. Arms: ready to fall off in an instant. Eyes: watering in the heat, not blind just yet. Neck: a bit sore, could do with a good crack. Throat: raw from continuous shouting. Overall, I was working well enough to help with setting up once I was done. Hooray.

Marching around town shouting about our troupe wasn't exactly one of my favorite jobs, especially not in the summer. The sun seemed to slow down juts for my misfortune, knowing full well I had no choice but to endure. _Just a bit more to go Val. Just a bit. Then, the papers will be almost nonexistent and you won't worry about them for another good two weeks._ I was only halfway through my stack, but the second half was always the easier one after all. The first half I'd made sure to stick to every surface it could possibly fit on in the city, and then some. These I simply needed to stuff into the next empty hands I see, and in a crowded street, those were easy to find. As I handed out the fliers in the street, I started up the call for attention once more.

"Come see the _Antonia's _Troupe of Artists and Entertainers! Music, magic, and more! Spectacles beyond your imagination! Performances that will leave you in tears, whether it be from laughing or crying! A wonderful place to have a summer outing. Would you like a schedule, Sir? Ma'am would you be interested? All our shows are family friendly; I'm sure your children there would love to see it. Starting tomorrow morning, we'll be right up this street, smack dab in the middle of Town Square!

Admission's less than a drubloon's worth for the shows, this week. You heard me right! I said _less than a drubloon per person per show!_ For the whole of this week! But I promise you, we'll be here longer than that and going back to regular prices afterwords. Come for a bargain price, this week only! Please, take a flier! Show your folks and chums! You there! Interested in a schedule? Take it, I insist! Come to the Square tomorrow! Right in Town Square, you can't miss it!"

I kept on like that for the next ten minutes, shouting all the way down the street, waving fliers in the air. What a pleasure it would have been to have an officer stop my activities to keep the peace, but alas, at customs Charlie remembered to get approval for our advertising in the streets, once a week every other week for the next month.

My load lightened substantially by the time I reached my destination, though. You see, I'd been multi-tasking by booking rooms at all the inns I could find down my route. So far, everyone in the troupe had a place to stay, with the exception of five: Abby, Jake, Adam, Boris, and me. Abby and I were always the last to finish our work the first day on land, so our rooms were always settled after everyone else's. Charlie needed to stay close to most of the troupe, so I'd gotten him a room at the _Lazy Moon._ Adam, Jake, and Boris on the other hand were being held up in customs until who-knows-when. Apparently, one of them thought they could get away with bringing a pineapple off the ship. I would never and will never understand the male brain, but I was certain that I would be straightening the culprit out once I got my hands on him. Though Inter-Galactic Security was familiar with the ship and our group, (forty-nine voyages with a scatter-brained crew are difficult to forget) we still needed to go through proper procedure for formalities' sake; otherwise, I'd be getting a boatload of paperwork to deal with, along with _Charlie's_ boatload of paperwork to deal with. Maybe if we were lucky, I could get away with a warning this time as a first-timer to Montressor.

Either way, the task at hand was the same. Find the last few rooms at the only other inn in town I hadn't visited. The last innkeeper I'd asked said it was called the _Benbow Inn._ It was supposed to be a nice place, quaint rooms and good food, worth the trouble of shoving through the usual bustling of customers they had. I didn't look forward to having to plow though another crowd, but I did like the sound of the place. _Benbow_...it reminded me of a story someone had told me a while back, about a small man named Bilbo who'd gone off on an adventure. Bilbo, Benbow. They were both whimsical little words that bounced off the tongue. Where had I heard that story? From my mother? I couldn't possibly have heard it on Lombardi's ship, could I?

I shook myself out of those thoughts._ No time to mill about faded memories, not now. Doing that __always brings back...well anyway, on to the Benbow. _

I walked down the path, pausing my street-calling for the time being. I had ten or twelve more fliers, enough to give out and post up in the inn if I could. If the place was as busy as the other innkeeper had claimed, putting them up in the inn would get us plenty of attention. The street widened as I neared my goal. At the end was a hill where the path led to a comfortable looking place, not too shabby and unique in its shape and size. _There she is_. I wanted to get this over and done with. A clock tower somewhere rang eight o'clock. If I didn't hurry up, I'd be late for setting up the stalls and tents, namely, Abby's and mine. I tucked the remaining papers away in my pouch and zipped closed my lucky jacket. Then I ran off in the direction of the inn. _Ready or not, here I come._

In a matter of minutes I was at the bottom of the hill. I sprinted up and was about to fly through the door when, "ACK!" "OOF!"

My face met the wood floor with a loud knock while the other victim thudded in front of me on his tush. There were exclamations of "Oh my!' and "What happened?" I for one was a bit shaky as I got up and pried my face from the floor. I heard something shift in front of me and a young man's figure loomed over me. "Sorry, are you alright?" he asked as he offered me his hand. I looked up at the other customer I'd run into. His blue eyes were worried, and his tone was concerned. I recognized his face from somewhere before, but I couldn't quite place my finger on where. I reminded myself then that I didn't have much time to spare, so to answer his question, I silently repeated my mental checkup. Head: not thudding too intensely. Arms: wobbly and definitely with a bruise in store for the left shoulder but nothing serious. Eyes: working. Legs; well let's find out. I took his hand and pulled myself up. It was surprisingly rough and firm, just like an experienced spacer's. Maybe he was one. "I'm fit as a fiddle thank you," I said to him kindly. "And don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault. My apologies for not watching where I was going." My sudden straightforwardness had caught him off-guard, so there was a moment's pause before he replied uncertainly, "Umm..that's alright." I flashed him another grin, this time out of humor."Thank you."

I found it funny how awkward I seemed to be making him feel. He wasn't the first to react in such a way. My head-on approach had a tendency to startle people and make them a bit uncomfortable at first. I didn't see the point in feeling out of place in that kind of situation, not anymore; I was fine so long as I got my message across clearly. On the other hand, onlookers were taking my unusual familiarity with this person as a more vulgar thing. I could feel plenty of young women glaring daggers at me from all around. I hadn't even noticed they were there until the whispering started. "How dare she?" "Who does she think she is?" "The little tramp!" _I guess he's popular around here among the ladies._ He didn't seem very much like Charlie, but you never know about womanizers. I took that as the perfect reason and opportunity to make myself scarce.

I decided to make sure our meeting was something he wouldn't soon forget. The more publicity the better, and it wasn't as if I'd see him again any time soon. His mouth gaped open slightly when I gave him a small bow and swept my hand to my bag to produce a bright red flier for our troupe. "The name's Valerie, artist in the _Antonia_'s Troupe of Artists and Entertainers. We'll be in the Square for the rest of the week at a discounted admissions' price and the rest of the month for a bit more fun." _Perfect way to add some dramatic effect. Now he's bound to tell others about this strange person and her flier. _

I cocked my head in question to wrap things up. "Now would you happen to know where I should go to ask for a room?" The man (or rather boy since he looked around my age, maybe a couple of years older) simply nodded and jabbed his thumb in the general direction behind him, all the while reading over the flier I'd given him. "To the very back, at the end of the counter."

He looked up as I turned away. I made sure not to pay him any attention or the act would be ruined. "Well then, thank you, once again," I said while walking away from the scene. _Exit stage left._

Fate is funny like that. A moment, barely a few minutes long, that seems so insignificant to you may in reality be the turning point that changes the course of your life in ways unimaginable.

For better or for worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the elements of Treasure Planet. Thank you for anyone who was patient enough to wait for this next chapter. Who'd have thought summer could be so hectic? Ironically enough, I only got time to sit and think of how to continue any writing the week before I start school again. And a special thanks to _CreatedInFyre7_ for reminding me how great it feels to know anyone takes the time to read this...:D And sorry for not clarifying earlier, but this takes place _after_ Treasure Planet. Three years later, after Jim has completed three years of naval training.

To listen to the music selection mentioned later in the story, here are the Youtube links to the songs I imagined being played in the scenes you'll be reading later:

watch?v=U_nJmn1h2O0 (the Spanish guitar Adam plays throughout the day)

watch?v=dx76YPgZviE (during the Play about the Princess with Cherry Blossoms in her hair; if you like to cut to the chase, I would imagine the Princess in the painting running to the music after 1:23)

watch?v=SBATrLRWySg (during the dance in the square)

I do not own any of these songs...but I do like them and hope you enjoy it as well.

Chapter 3

That night was one of the longest nights we ever took to set up a town square, even if we'd reserved the space long before. Stages were built and acts and music rehearsed all by the light of torches and lanterns. The work couldn't have felt more uncomfortable either what with the port being so humid and all of us in our performing clothes. "It's all for publicity's sake," Charlie explained to one of the newer performers with his charismatic smile. "The brighter we look tonight, the more people that will be interested tomorrow."

"Publicity my ass," Abby mumbled from next to me as I snorted. A few feet away, I could here Adam and Boris chuckling with us. Truth be told, it was all a ruse. Charlie, you see, was convinced that it was good luck if he wore his costume the night before our first performance, ever since we'd started the troupe. We had teased him so much the first time he'd tried it, though, that he decided to exercise his authority as Captain on us, forcing us to go along with him. It became a tradition that stuck like our clothes to our sweaty backs that night, but I had to admit, so far we hadn't met up with any bad business so there might have been some truth to Charlie's inkling. Plus it had transformed our set up to be a part of the show. With everyone practicing their acts and our faces lit orange by the firelight, the street already looked like a sort of festival was taking place.

Passersby and residents watched in awe from streets and windows. The night filled with our racket: music incomparable to anything you could have heard, some tragic, some lighthearted, the bang of hammer against wood, the whoosh and whistle of fire dancing and spiraling in midair, the delightedly shrill screams of children, scales and claws pattering against cobblestone, complaints, laughter, protests, consent, and above all, the silent harmony of a group that had seen and experienced galaxies together. Troublesome as some of our passengers could be, there was no doubting that this was my family. That this colorful mesh of beings and sounds were my home.

It was about three in the morning by the time any of us were allowed to leave the square. Its transformation would only be complete once the sun's rays touched the roofs and wood of our work. Until then, we were all at the point of collapse. Charlie only let us go when _he _almost fell asleep while hammering the last bit of Paulie's food stand. Abby, Boris, Adam, Jake and I dragged our feet and paws to the _Benbow Inn, _leaning on each other for support. The warm silence of the night would have lulled my heavy eyes closed so it was a bit of a relief when Abby spoke up, trying to wake herself up. "So what's the Inn look like this time, Val? Did we get another roach coach this time around?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No way. This place is a keeper. Not like that motel those giant bugs were running at the last planet." Adam and Jake shuddered at the reminder. It was in their feline nature to prefer things tidy, and unfortunately for our roommates, the room we'd rented at our last gig was a nightmare even for a Slugantia. Their uneasiness settled once they saw the Inn, though. With the light coming from the windows and the stars that floated as if embracing it, the place looked like the coziest spot in the galaxy.

I ran the last stretch of the way, leaving my four friends behind. Judging from the lights in the first floor windows, someone had to be awake. I rapped at the door before letting myself in. I stepped over the threshold expecting to hear the wood creak against silence, maybe to hear the lone steps of a night-keeper in an empty lobby. Instead, I found myself rudely interrupting a heated discussion. The group looked up at me in awkward silence. The atmosphere in the room was heavy enough to cut through with Abby's pocketknife. Whatever the topic had been, it was clearly a serious matter. All the more reason for me to feel sorry for walking in so boldly. I tried to make the best of the situation. I looked to those at the table, where sat two Carnivora, a robot, a human woman (the innkeeper if her attire said anything), and to my surprise, the young man from before, his resemblance to the innkeeper uncannily close. I swept my hands as if I was a chap with a hat on my head, sweeping my invisible hat off as I bowed gracefully. "I apologize for intruding on your conversation." At that moment, Abby, Jake, Adam, and Boris showed up at the open door. "We were just returning after a long night's work. Please take no offense and pay us no heed." Placing the 'hat' back on, I led the troop upstairs to where our rooms were located. I waited for everyone else to climb the steps before giving them a last, "G'night," and climbing the stairs. Startled, the dog-like Carnivora stuttered out, "Good night."

They then turned back to their ever important discussion.

The Next Morning

We probably had about three hours of sleep. Rubbing at my eyes, I pushed myself up against my bed. Ever the early bird, Abby had beat me to the loo. "Well, that's great," I grumbled. Mornings had never been agreeable with me, whether on land or in space. In the room next door, I could hear Adam and Jake arguing over who would use the thunderhouse after Boris. "I was up way before you!"

"Yeah, but I was born _years_ before you!"

"Don't try to use that excuse again! I get the bathroom next!"

Their bickering was driving me insane. I slammed my fist against the wall hard, threatening the sturdiness of the wall. "Shut up! Jake gets the bloody loo and that's an order, Adam! Or the stars help me, when I'm done with you, you'll never _need_ to use it _again!"_

Silence, then Adam grumbling in submission, knowing I was less than agreeable in the morning. Behind me, Abby stepped out, bathed in steam and lavender, dressed in a fresh set of clothes and her classic smirk. She covered her lime green tee and gray parachute pants with her black leather apron and put on a pair of olive green gloves. "Anything wrong?" she chirped, having very well heard the whole exchange. She looked so cheerful, it was annoying, but I knew better than to take out my bad mood on her. She egged me on all the time, and when we got to blows, she won out every time. I sighed, trying to let off some steam. "Nothing, just let me at the toothpaste."

I pulled from my bag a new set of blouse, pants, and clean undergarments. The blouse was mint green this time, to match my siblings' clothes and to make sure no one thought I was in the same clothes as last night. Image is everything for a performer. Stepping into the bathroom, I couldn't wait to feel the warm water and steam of the shower. Once I was done, Abby helped me with my hair. Fine, black with a red tinge, and with the slightest tendency to curl, the task proved somewhat difficult; I hadn't gotten the chance to tie it back the day before, either. I still had the hair tie around my wrist from when I'd grabbed it on the ship.

We reached the square at around seven after grabbing a few biscuits from the robot who'd been warming the stove in the kitchen. The whole while he was preparing them, he'd been going on about how they were a from a recipe his old crew had found on a planet where the indigenous species had strange customs like curling their hair with random robots' parts and how difficult it had been to untangle himself from the mess especially when they'd tried to keep his arm as a curling iron, though they didn't have very efficient wire-cutters like the ones you could find back on the planet he'd stayed on for a few hundred years where there was an excellent selection of dangerously sharp objects left in his hangar that he wasn't able to bring when Jim-bo had saved him and flown on his solar sail and...We'd tried to listen the whole way through, but it soon became clear that we'd be late if we hadn't cut the story short.

Charlie, the Warblers, Paulie, the Coquis, and most of the merchant stall owners were already at the square, waiting for early risers. The Coquis were the only actors ready to perform in the mornings; it was in their nature to be up so early. Otherwise, there were only the musicians and stall owners, and Charlie and Jake. Charlie acted as 'supervisor' at times when things were slow, but once a few started coming in, he took on the role of 'Ringmaster,' wooing everyone with his ability to charm tips out of even the shrewdest of hearts. He proved useful when a customer was making a fuss or a spoiled brat sprang crocodile tears. Jake started in the morning with his brother as an eye-catcher along with the musicians to lure the intrigue of our first audience. He could make his flaming staffs dance effortlessly to the music Adam and Boris played. The threesome were just as inseparable in their performance as they were in their lives.

The stalls stood at the edges of the square, the space inside reserved for our other shows. Boris, Adam, and Jake began tuning instruments, setting up their one-man-band equipment and shining staffs at the far left while my sister and I carried our supplies to the far right, near Paulie's refreshments and in the shade of one of the surrounding buildings. I went inside our stall where we'd stored our supplies and pulled everything out. Abby grabbed at the wood planks and her gouges as I dragged out her work bench, covered in screws, screwdrivers, hammers, nails, saws, sandpaper, base coat, polish, brushes and anything else you could imagine essential in a wood shop. Once they were out of the way, I reached for my easel, canvas, paints, palette, and brushes. We set up on either side of our stall window and started on our products for sale.

I mixed paints and stroked brush against canvas to the fast, fiery rhythm of Adam's Spanish guitar and the steady beat of Abby's hammer against wood. Fire whistled through the air once more, and already, I could hear Charlie charming a passersby at the other side of the square.

An hour passed and a crowd had formed. Jake took a break from the heat of the fire and headed to Paulie for a drink. A few girls around his age had been gathered at the stand getting snacks and made way for him, giggling in excitement and awe as every sinew of his arm stretched out for the cup Paulie handed him. When he turned around, the awkward pre-teen grinned uneasily and strode over to Abby, seeking shelter at our place. He peeked at Abby's frame that she had just started carving into and nodded. It was going to be a beautiful piece of work, as always. She was currently working on a frame with a cherry black finish.

Then he came up behind me, curious to see what I'd made this time to try and match it. The quick intake of breath was satisfying as he stared, shocked at what I'd been able to pull on the tiny canvas. The image was of a black Carnivora, slim and elegant as she posed against a blazing orange sunset. She stood in mid-turn, her dress glowing bright scarlet, its folds and ruffles encircling her in the waning light of day. The woman held her hands above her head as she faced the right defiantly, yellow eyes glinting with the pride of a dancer of unsurpassed skill. Waves of black hair held in the breeze, framing her face perfectly, a stray hair complimenting the ferocity in her expression. A single loop of gold hung on her ear, completing the portrait. Senora Pantera, Jake and Adam's mother.

"It was a shame that she had to stay behind on your home planet when we left," I explained. "I thought it was about time she earned some fame out here, too, even if it's only a portion of what she really deserves." Jake bared his fangs in a grin and grabbed me in a hug that would have put any grizzly to shame. "It's perfect. Thanks Val!" He then ran off, no doubt to tell his brother about it. I laughed, glad to see him so happy. Abby turned to me as he left. "You don't plan on selling that do you?"

"Of course I do. How else will I get to tell her story to everyone?" Abby then understood what I meant and smiled. This was my art – paintings and stories. Memories that were to last and be shared with others. Gifts that could last for lifetimes. I wrote the story of Senora Pantera on a sheet of paper from my sketchbook – how the traveling dancer lost her husband to an accident on the cliff near their camp, how she trained her sons alone in the arts of music and dance, how she could oust any dancer that crossed her path, and how despite her sorrow, she let her children go to find their own places in the universe. Then I handed it to Abby to include in the product when she was done with her frame.

I took the canvas and hung it on the outer wall of our stall to dry. A couple of early customers had bought two of the paintings and frames that hung inside, the ones we'd made on our way to Montressor and in our free time visiting other planets. I pulled another canvas from inside the stall, listening to what song was traveling through the square now. Akio's family had joined us by then, taking up space close to the center of the square. I strained my ears to hear the story being told of the princess with cherry blossoms in her hair, lost in the stars, trying to return to her love. The shakuhachi sang her sadness, the shamisen and drums her feet running fervently, the koto the magnificence of the galaxies themselves. I could feel her fear, see her beauty. I knew what to paint next.

"Hey Abby, could you stain you're next frame red?" She nodded, seeing the concentration in my eyes as I pictured the scene. "Sure thing."

Pinks and violets, blues and whites covered the landscape. A field of green and cherry blossom trees in a soft white cloud sky. A river that flowed through it leading to her world's end – to the world of the starry night. And running, losing her way from her world into the galaxies – the human princess. Her long chestnut hair swirled around her, obscuring her face as she runs, in pursuit of her love. The red sash of her pale pink kimono trails behind her, and cherry blossom petals lose themselves in the wind from their position – holding the princess's hair up above her ear. The image grew and grew. The princess's lips are painted rouge against her pale skin. Her fingers are slender and elegant, even as she runs in search of her knight. Distant mountains decorate the skyline of her home.

It was two hours before I finished the picture and noticed the activity around me. A crowd of spectators had formed around me, watching as I lost myself in the world I'd made. Abby had taken the time to finish her first project and the one that I'd requested. At that point, in fact, the first painting and frame were gone and she was trying to keep the crowd back. An argument had broken out as to who would buy the latest painting. She turned to me. "It took you long enough return to Montressor!" she shouted as she scrambled around the people. I shook myself out of my daze. "Sorry!" Then I joined her in abating everyone's tentacles, paws, and other appendages. Once things were semi-under control, I raised my voice. "Whoever wants the painting has to bid for it!"

I used the window of our stall as leverage to push myself up to the edge of the stall roof, which hung a couple of feet above my head. Pulling myself up by the edge, I finally stood and cupped my hands around my mouth. "Starting price is 300 drubloons!" A bargain price for a painting that was anything close to what I'd made, let alone one that was acting as a souvenir. The auction ended quicker than I'd expected, ending at 1,000 drubloons, in cash. The hubbub died down and the crowd dispersed. I climbed off the stall roof and wrote the princess's story and placed it in the frame Abby had prepared along with the painting. The lucky bidder took the set gratefully from my hands. "You've got a talent that's gone scarce in these parts lass," the old cyborg said as he scanned the image with his red eye's laser. I shrugged. "I picked it up from my Mom; it's a family tradition." It still surprised me that something so familiar and everyday to me could have turned out to be virtually extinct in the universe. I guessed that once holograms and technology took the place of paper and hard work, artists had become scarce. Though Charlie wouldn't admit it, Abby and I knew that our stall was one of the Troupe's main source of profit. You couldn't find manyaffordable paintings in the universe nowadays. He extended a mechanical arm towards me. "Well, it was a pleasure doin' business wit' ye', and to meet such a gifted artist as ye' are." I smiled back and shook his hand. "The pleasure was mine." He was about to limp away when he stopped with a "Whoa there!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, wincing as he swung the precious painting dangerously close to the ground. I looked to see what had landed in front of the cyborg. Shivering in fear was a little Carnivora dressed in a small dress shirt and waistcoat, his floppy ears trembling with him. He stared wide-eyed up at the cyborg, as if he was about to cry. I crouched down to his level – he couldn't have been a day older than three. "You're not lost, are you little one?" I asked in a gentle voice.

That did it. He burst into tears, sobs, snot and all. _Poor thing._ I picked him up off the ground. "Sshh..it's alright. Tell me what happened. I promise, you're safe." His sobs slowed somewhat and I pulled a handkerchief from my satchel and wiped his face. He managed to calm down a bit and hiccuped out the events that led to his misplacement."I-I was l-l-looking at the p-picture, and th-then..." He paused and took a deep breath. "Th-then, all these other p-people c-came and, I-I c-couldn't s-see..." Another bout of tears threatened, so I shushed and bounced him in my arms. I could add up the rest on my own. I looked up at the uneasy cyborg. "I can take care of him. I hope you enjoy the painting." He nodded and limped away, trying to quicken his pace, though why he'd be scared of a three-year-old escaped me. I turned my attention back to the puppy-like boy in my arms. "Now what, my new little friend, is your name?"

He sniffed a bit before answering. "Ph-phineas Doppler, ma'am."

"Well my name, Phineas Doppler, is Valerie Sky, though you, like most of my friends, can call me Val for short. Let's you and me get a treat and then we'll look for your family, okay." He nodded teary-eyed. I leaned him against my shoulder and carried him to Paulie's stand.

The Mikowla took one look at me and immediately went digging for the purp juice. It wasn't the first time a child had gotten lost in our troupe's festivities. He came up from under the counter with a box pf purp juice and one of his specialties – a chocolate cake ball on a stick, laced with red vanilla icing and encircled by floating rings of graham cracker crumbs and sparkling sugar. The boy's eyes lit up at the sight of it. Paulie chirped gently to the little boy. "We'll find yer parents soon 'nuff so cheer up kiddo. Yer in good hands. Val's da best lookerferer we got." He winked, coaxing a smile out of the child. "Consider dis' a gift from me to you." I grinned wide as he reached for the sugary delight. "Thank you," he said before quickly biting into the treat. I made sure to pass Abby by to tell her where I was going, though there seemed no need. When I opened my mouth she held her hammer up. "I know, I know; I saw what happened. Just keep an eye on him while you go looking. You're better with kids anyway."

With that, I carried him to a bench in front of the stage for our actors. The seats would be empty until the next show, and according to the sign up front, that wasn't for another hour and a half.

I checked around the square, scanning for someone who looked remotely like the boy in front of me. _Surely they couldn't have gotten far. _The boy began to tug at my sleeve. In the few seconds it took to conclude that no one nearby was related to him, he'd vanquished the miniature planet and the juice was no more. They didn't stand a chance against him. I looked down at his chocolate covered face. "How will we find Mommy?" he asked. He was composed now, so there seemed little risk of his crying again. I used a napkin Paulie had given me to wipe his face again. ("Kids tend to pick up dirt easily," he'd said.) "Well first, you and I will meet the Captain and ask if he's seen your parents. Then, we'll take a VIP tour of the place and ask my friends if they've seen your Mum."

I'd never seen a child so excited. I had to run to keep up with the bullet on legs as we circled the square looking for my brother. I prayed that he wasn't out flirting with the locals. To my relief, and surprise, we found him by Jadev's booth, giving out balloons. I pondered over what could possibly have made him act on his nonexistent paternal instincts. Seeing Jadev stifling a laugh explained it all, though: Ever the gambler, it seemed Charlie had lost another bet against our fortune-teller. He wasn't so stupid as to bet that one of the Pychna's predictions wouldn't happen; he just liked the notion that he would be able to predict his own set of events. So far, he had shown little sign of sharing the gift of Precognition.

Phineas ran up to Charlie after I pointed him out as the Captain. Charlie, reaching over to give Phineas a yellow balloon and hopefully rid himself of the kid, was shocked when the boy straightened himself and raised his hand in salute. "Phineas Doppler reporting for duty Cap'n."

"Wha-?" He stopped short when he heard me laughing next to him. "Is this your doing?" he asked eying me.

I raised my own hand in salute, a grin plastered onto my face. "Aye Cap'n!" Facing Phineas, I bowed slightly and indicated to the blonde next to me. "Allow me to introduce you to Cap'n 'Charlie, my brother." I stood up and gestured to Phineas. "This is Mr. Phineas Doppler, sir. We are, at the moment, in search of his family. You haven't by chance-"

"Nope," was the quick reply. Phineas seemed to deflate somewhat at the tactless answer. I glared at Charlie, putting my hands on my hips. "Well, you're a useless Cap'n aren't you?"

"What am I supposed to do lie?!" he demanded. I chopped the side of my hand against his hollow skull. "OWW!"

"You can at least promise to keep an eye out and ask around!" Then I leaned in close to his ear. "The kid is scared as is. Try to be a bit more optimistic for his sake." Charlie softened at that. He of all people could remember the childhood dread of getting lost. _He_ was never found, nor was ever meant to be.

He crouched in front of Phineas and held out the balloon from before. "Even though I haven't seen your folks, I'll be on the lookout for them. You have my word as a Captain." Phineas looked up and smiled softly, gripping the balloon as if his life depended on it. "Thanks, Cap'n."

Nodding in approval, Charlie stood up and wiped his sweaty palm against his shirt. Then, "What does your family look like, Mr. Doppler?"

Phineas milled over this for a moment. "Mommy has orangey hair like Amy, Sarah, and Leena, my sisters, and their ears stand up too, like this." He put up his fingers next to his head. "And their noses are smaller too." _Felines_ "Daddy's ears are floppy like mine, but he wears glasses." And _a canine? _I wasn't one to talk about strange families, but what Phineas had said was surprising to say the least. Charlie seemed startled as well, but his well-trained face hid it behind a smile. "That's exactly what I needed to hear Mr. Doppler. I'll be keen to look for them." He stuck his free hand out in and they shook just as real spacers would.

After that, I took Phineas's hand and led him through the square. Jadev predicted that we would have a special encounter that would solve our problems soon. Later, Phineas got a three corner hat from Ayu, a skilled hat maker. The Coqui family gave him a specially made pendant. Scottie let Phineas have a try at blowing his bagpipes. The Harplings found a noisemaker that honked when you blew the confetti out of it, and Ludwig waved three of his hands in our direction as he juggled an old blender and an anvil. The Warblers even spared us a moment to sing a children's song for him. Yet, the whole of our troupe hadn't seen the Doppler family. Delighted as he was over the gifts, he couldn't shake the nervousness of losing his family off, and even I was starting to worry. Just when I was pondering over the possibility of taking Phineas to the authorities, his head suddenly jerked up at the sight of something deep within the crowd. He ran before I could stop him, past various knees and skirts. I chased after him to find him on his knees, looking as hopeless as ever in the opening in front of Boris and Adam, resting next to their instruments. The two looked up as I broke through the crowd and he began to sniffle. "I thought...I thought I saw..." Tears welled up as he realized that whoever he thought he'd seen wasn't there.

I picked him up and carried him over to the stage where my friends sat. "I promised that we'll find your fam, didn't I?" He rubbed at his eyes nodding. "It's okay to be sad, but we _will_ find them, no matter what. Okay?" He didn't seem convinced. "Hey, friend. You're looking glum," Adam commented as he pulled up a triangle from pocket. "Would it be alright if you could lend us a hand with our next song? Maybe your parents will hear you playing. Bunches of people have been passing by." He winked at me, and Boris nodded in agreement. "Yeah, _and _what say we start a dance as well, to attract more attention? It's about the right time for it" He pointed towards the now orange sky. Sunset was the perfect time for starting a dance. Spirits would be so high that people wouldn't leave until midnight. I nodded in agreement. "So that makes me the dancer then?"

"Sure does," the duo said in unison. Once they had donned their one-man-band sets to accommodate the different instruments they'd need, Adam and Boris started up a set of Irish tavern music, quite the change from the Spanish guitar approach they'd had in the beginning. Phineas played his triangle to the happy jig as I bounced and frolicked and spun as gracefully as I could in an attempt at a dance, pulling in onlooking youngsters to join me and egging on the teenagers to join the fun as well. An elderly couple stepped in, and taught us the real way to dance to the tune as they spun in time with the music without missing a beat.

We lost all our worries in the dance. Phineas was glowing with pride and excitement as he played with the band and watched how many people were enjoying the fun. The crowd spread out to make more room for anyone who wanted to jump in. I didn't think anything could go wrong as I laughed and whooped and danced around.

A face broke through the crowd and shoved his way past the onlookers. I didn't notice until he'd stumbled into me as I passed the edge of our dancing circle.

"WHAT-!"

"ACK!"

I caught myself before I could smooch the ground again. The brunette behind me wasn't so lucky. I turned around and recognized the guy. I gave him a crooked smile. "We need to stop meeting like this," I teased, to no avail. He didn't waste his time talking to me and went straight for the stage. "Finn!"

_That _caught me off guard. Phineas dropped his silver instrument and ran. "Uncle Jim! Uncle Jim!" He was on the verge of tears as 'Jim' picked him up and swung him in a circle, a relieved smile dancing across his face. He ruffled the little guy's hair. "The Doc and I have been looking for you everywhere. The Captain was ready to call a whole squadron for you."

I walked up behind the happy two with my arms crossed. "_You're_ his uncle?" I asked, making no attempt to hide the surprise in my voice. Jim turned around, only then remembering that he'd knocked me down a mere five seconds before. "Sorry about that," he said hesitantly. I waved it off, still smiling. "That's fine; we're even now." I nudged my head in Phineas's direction. "But he and I have been looking for _you_ for the past three hours. If I'd known you were his uncle, I would have brought him straight to the Inn."

I then flashed a smile at the joyous tike in his arms. "Though, I guess it's a good thing I _didn't_ know. You and I had a bloody good time, didn't we?" Phineas nodded so hard, I thought he might hurt his neck. "She let me meet her Cap'n, and we got hats and this balloon, and I got to meet the magician's family. And her friend gave me this cake on a stick and-" Jim held his hand up to Phineas. "Slow down! You're talking like BEN now." I smiled. A family reunion was just the thing to make this dance perfect.

Another person popped out of the crowd and hugged Phineas – I recognized the Carnivora from the night before and gave myself a mental slap in the face. There was no mistaking they were father and son. "Phineas! We've been looking all over for you. Your mother and I were worried sick." Behind us, a commotion had started.

"Ohmigod! He came to the dance?!"

"I'm dancing with him next!"

"No I am!"

"If anyone's dancing with Jim Hawkins it's me!"

_Jim Hawkins?_

Only when I had heard his full name did I realize who was standing there before me. I gave myself _several_ mental punchesto the noggin. How did I fail to recognize the hero of the _RLS Legacy_? The boy who'd inspired Charlie, Abby, and me to buy our ship in the first place. Whose picture on the front page hung on the crumbling wall of our room in the orphanage. And whose face had just gone from warmth and relief to pale horror as a parade of young women began tackling down anything in their way to get him to dance with one of them.

They would have been on top of us if it wasn't for Charlie and Abby yanking the four of us deeper into the midst of dancers. "You'd best start dancing along if you want to avoid the Warrior Queens." Charlie hissed, having had experience with mobs more times than he'd like. Abby nodded in agreement and smiled at Dr. Doppler and his son. "I believe Captain Amelia is waiting for you two by the stage." She held out her hand to lead them through.

"And _you_, my friend," Charlie said pulling Jim closer to my side, "Are going to have the pleasure of dancing with my lovely younger sister."

"What?!" I protested. Charlie turned to me, exasperated. "If those girls see him with someone else, they'll back off for a while, especially if they think you're a couple," he explained as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. Before I could say anything else, Charlie yanked Jim's arms and placed one on my waist and one in my hand. "Now off you go," he called as he shoved us into the spinning circle of couples.

Before we knew it, we were trying to catch up with the everyone around us. I was having a hard time of it, having until that point only made up steps as I went. On the other hand, Jim, like most of the locals, knew the steps by heart. "Just let me lead, and follow the music!" he shouted over the music and pulled me in closer to him. I did as I was told, and the two of us were soon dancing in time with everyone else. The song and dance then became more complex, but I followed along as best as I could, staying in step as the women jumped into the center and spun back to their partners. As Jim and I skipped along the circle's edges, we began to laugh. "You're a natural at this!" he shouted. "On the contrary, I'm sure I've stepped on at least three of the other ladies' feet!"

"My toes haven't been crushed yet!"

"I stepped on theirs because I was avoiding yours!"

We laughed as the dance went on, enjoying ourselves without intending to. Amid the spinning faces I caught sight of the Doppler family dancing in a circle of their own. There were also quite a few cross young girls, some I remembered from before at the Inn. But as Charlie had said, they kept their distance from Jim and me. The dancing lasted until three in the morning and it was only when Charlie climbed atop the stage and announced its end that everyone stopped and dispersed, more than a few with disappointment on their faces.

My feet felt like they'd danced atop Jake's staffs and my flushed pink cheeks ached from smiling and laughing so much. Jim looked as tired and happy as I felt. We plopped ourselves onto the edge of the stage with the musicians. It took a single glance at each other to set us off laughing again. Jim was the first to recover his breath. "Thanks for the dance," he said. I sighed. "It was my pleasure." I could see the backs of the girls who'd been chasing Jim walking away. "Your fans sounded like they were ready to tear you apart."

He grimaced at that. He'd forgotten the whole reason we'd danced in the first place. I lay my side on the stage, and closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep right then and there. "I'm glad they were, though. Otherwise, we wouldn't have danced together." I peeked at his face. Sure enough, he was smiling again.

A pair of heeled boots blocked my view and above me loomed a female version of Jim. "Well, you two seem to have had fun."

I pushed myself up and stood politely in front of her. "Yes, we did, ma'am." I offered her my hand. "My name is Valerie Sky, though, if you wouldn't mind, you can call me Val. I believe I'll be staying at your lovely Inn for the next month or so." Smiling, she took my hand in hers, her grip firm as any man's would be. This woman clearly wasn't someone to mess with."My name is Sarah Hawkins, and I'm glad to have you as a guest." She smiled at Jim with a mysterious look in her eye while Jim stood himself up as well. "And from the way you two were dancing, you two already know each other from before?"

He raised his hands in front of him as if in defense. "We just met yesterday. And I happened to meet her again here with Phineas when I came to look for him."

"So I heard from the Doctor," she said. She looked like she wanted to ask something more but stopped and smiled at the both of us, her eyes warm with happiness. "How about we head back to the Inn? You two must be exhausted after such a long day. Val, would you like to come with us?"

"I wish I could but-"

Abby came barging in at that moment. "Come on, Val. You've had enough time to prance around. We have to clean up our stall." The redhead dragged me by my arm. She addressed the Hawkins as she made our way to the back of the square. "I'm sorry for being so rude again, but my sister and I have some urgent business to attend to!" I could hear Charlie rallying the troupers in the distance to clean up their assigned areas as I was yanked away from an open-mouthed Jim and a startled Mrs. Hawkins. The shouting died down and in a matter of moments, our brother joined us. "So how did it go?" he asked me nonchalantly.

"Well, none of those girls attacked him," I started, but Charlie shook his head. "That's not what I mean." Then he smiled cunningly. "I was asking 'bout your dance with the spacer."

"YOU! YOU! YOU SET ME UP!" Safe to say I was furious with the scoundrel. I hated being puppet-ed around, let alone by the likes of – of _Charlie._

"Of course I did. You thought I was actually generous enough to help some random guy out?" _Unfortunately, yes. _I didn't dare open my mouth lest someone nearby hear something no set of ears deserves to bear.

"I was just thinking it was about time my sister got herself a boyfriend."

"So you made me date James Hawkins?"

He shrugged. "If you could call that a date. I didn't plan anything, I swear. I just took the opportunity as it presented itself. And that Hawkins guy seemed good enough for you, so why not?"

He said 'Hawkins' as if he hadn't idolized the guy as much as I did. _He _was the one who went and bought our ship, without letting anyone know he was even going out to the harbor.

"You do understand we're talking about the guy who found Treasure Planet, don't you?"

He winked. "No less for my little sis'."

He ran off before I could strangle him for being such a meddling brother. Abby let go of me and turned around as if nothing had happened. "You sweep and shine while I pick up the trash."

"Deal," I sighed. The day had been a long one and was taking its toll on me already, what with Charlie egging me on like that.

The next few hours were a blur of dust, wood-shavings, and lemon-scented furniture polish. I don't even remember the walk to the Inn. All I can recall is the morning that followed.

The morning my life should have ended.

* * *

Charlie grunted as he lifted his youngest sister onto his back from where she'd fallen asleep, leaning against the outer wall of her stall. Abigail watched, well-hidden concern finally surfacing onto her face. "You heard the rumors then too." It was a statement, not a question. Charlie refused to look at her. "Is it that obvious?" he asked, trying to hide the tightness in his voice behind his classic chuckle.

The red-haired sister crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I've known you longer than anyone, Charlie. You always get sentimental when you're worried. Especially when it comes to Val." Her voice was uncharacteristically gentle as she spoke, as if she spoke to a delicate child rather than her nineteen-year-old brother.

Charlie sighed, hinting at the heavy burden he truly carried. "Can you blame me? She's had to deal with more pain than either of us can imagine, and now...Now she's getting sucked back into that torture all over again. _Because_ _of us_." The blonde spat the last words out, the ugliest things he could think of that had ever passed his lips. Tension filled the silence between them; frustration, anger, tragedy all mixed into one under the starry night sky. Finally, Abigail said, "And that's why you made her dance with Jim."

Charlie looked up at Abigail. "She'll need someone to take care of her once we're gone."

He'd said it so plainly, that phrase they'd been keeping from their minds the whole day. 'Once we're gone.' Both he and Abigail were shocked at how plain the truth was. They would be gone soon. They both knew. Abigail nodded; whether she was approving his decision or accepting their fate wasn't clear, nor was it important. "Let's go then."

The threesome walked together for the last time down the dimly lit path that led to the closest thing they had to 'home'.


	4. Chapter 4 (slightly modified)

Disclaimer: I do not own any elements of Treasure Planet, but simply utilize them in my plot. Thank you for everyone reading this! Life has a way of pulling you away from joys like writing this, and laziness even more so. Here is finally the next chapter, which is extra long, so that might appease for the long wait (or annoy you significantly; I'm not sure.)

A/N: I just started a blovel called thiefandsparrow on blogger. The story will be updated every month and posts will be as long as the ones I put up here, so prepare yourselves, anyone wanting to be part of this desperate authors' audience. The story there right now (01/26/13) is to be taken down and replaced with a different story later I've been working on which is _much_ better and still compatible with the title (next week or the week after, I hope). Now enjoy, as I'm sure waiting any longer while I ramble would just be annoying.

^-^;

Chapter 4

Valerie's POV

I can't see. Where am I? _The __smells __of __the __ship __reached __my __nose__, __of __slop __in __the __galley__, __sweat __and __stink __in __the __bunks __below__, __but __the __most __overwhelming__, __most __comforting __scent __lingered __from __just __below __my __chin__. __There __is __fabric __around __me__, __I __realized__, __a __sweater__. __I __didn__'__t __need __to __think __twice __of __what __I __was __sensing__. __Perfume__ - __a __mix __of __gardenia __and __jasmine__, __my __mother__'__s __favorite __scent__. __This __was __my __mother__'__s __sweater__, __the __one __she __wore __whenever __we __went __out__. __On __cue__, __a __seam __of __light __opened __in __front __of __my __bed __and __there __her __silhouette __stood__, __her __evening __jewelry __dangling __and __glinting __in __the __light__. __Behind __her__, __I __caught __a __glimpse __of __curly __auburn __hair __and __green __smiling __eyes__. __Papa__. _

_I __quickly __hid __under __the __covers__; __a __little __girl __should __be __asleep __now, __shouldn__'__t __she? __My __parents __came __into __the __room__, __pretending __they __didn__'__t __see __me __sitting __up __in __bed__. __Papa __came __to __my __side __and __kissed __my __forehead__. "__Good __night__, __Sweetheart__," __he __whispered__. __My __eyes __shut __tight__, __I __breathed __in __his __scent__ - __the __drifting __salt __and __dust __of __space__, __the __musk __of __cologne__. __Mother __came __and __tucked __the __covers __around __me__. "__Sweet __dreams__, __darling__," __she __whispered__, __and __kissed __my __cheek__. __I __listened __to __the __thump__, __thump__, __thump __of __their __shoes __against __the __wood __boards __of __the __cabin __as __they __closed __the __door __behind __them__. __And __just __like __that__, __the __room __was __in __flames__. __I __sat __up__, __eyes __wide__, __screaming__. __Orange __burned __and __blurred __my __vision __as __I __tried __to __escape __the __fiery __coffin__. "__FIRE__!" __A __voice __shrill __and __terrified__. __Was __it __my __own__? __Was __anyone __outside__? __I __beat __my __hands __against __the __blazing __covers__, __trying __to __escape__, __to bat the flames away__. __A __sickening __crack __resounded __from __above__, __sending __a __blazing __rafter __upon __me__. __I __closed __my __eyes__, __braced __myself __for __the __pain__..._when something took hold of me, shaking me senseless. "Valerie! Valerie, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to a blacker than black panther. "VALERIE! GET UP NOW!" Adam had a paw to each of my shoulders, his fur askew, nose quivering. Alarm and terror rang out in his voice, notes he'd never sung before. I pulled at his arms, swinging myself up fast as lightning. "What's wrong?" I asked quickly, still tense from the nightmare. "Explosion...at the docks...Charlie and Abigail..the ship." He pointed out the window where swarms of men and women ran, their distant screams and trills loud enough to reach our ears.

Instinct drove me past reason. I swung the window open and jumped out. My feet jarred against the ground, but I didn't feel the hit, just like I hadn't seen the singed hairs on Adam's back or the tears and burns on his clothes. I ran faster than I could think, pushing through the crowded streets, deaf to shouts of protest and warning, blind to their pitying and frightened faces. My skin was numb to the hot tears racing down my cheeks until flaming tarp threatened to stroke them away. I dared to look up.

The _Antonia _had become the Devil's vessel. The bow was reduced to pieces of shrapnel and embers scattered across the docks. In its place was the mouth of a raging beast. Flames roiled from within, licking at the walls of the cabins below one of which had collapsed. Patrol and Fire bots were trying to break in a space large enough for them to enter the Hellish bonfire and simultaneously keep order among the onlookers, most of whom were troupers, worried for their belongings. I wish I could say I was concerned for their well-beings, that I was sorry whatever they had left on board- family heirlooms, life savings, homes - would be lost forever. But only one question passed my lips as I approached Toby as he and his boys stared into the terrible beauty of destruction. "Where are Charlie and Abigail?" He turned to face me, worry in his eyes. I knew he didn't want to tell me, he didn't want me to do something rash, but his months on the ship had taught him better. His voice was stiff. "The Cap'n and Abigail said they'd take first shift on the ship. I tried to stop them; it was the boys' job after all. They wouldn't listen and an hour after they boarded..." He didn't need to finish the rest. I could imagine only too well what came next. We both looked back at the ship. The Squad Bots were too slow. I knew it. Toby knew it. The crew knew it.

I ducked under the arms of the nearest Patroller and ran up behind the rescue team. Using them as leverage, I jumped up to the cable that anchored the ship to the docks. "What do you think you're doing?!" the metalhead shouted as I kicked my legs up to hang on the thick cord. Bots clambered around beneath me, a few trying to reach up and no doubt rescue me. "Young woman, you can trust us to handle this fire ourselves. Now reach for one of us, so you may return to safety."

My years with the troupe had taught me better. I flipped myself onto the cable, using the makeshift tightrope to run onto the deck. Sparks and wood were flying and falling all around me as I sprinted to the trapdoor and ripped it off its hinges, climbing into the 'trap.' The Bots had returned to their battering the outer walls with a passion, now needing to save not two, but three people inside the ship. I clambered past their line of sight and their hoped-for entrance, making my way to the back where the cargo was being held. First duty on the ship was inventory and cleanup.

I used the neck of my shirt to block the smoke of the place. Terror pushed at the back of my head as burning memories resurfaced, and I couldn't tell whether my eyes watered from heat or fear. It felt like both. If it had been raining flames out on deck, then there was a monsoon of fire coming down within. Beams creaked above me and at my feet were pieces of wood already fallen or burnt off the wall and ceiling of the hall. I pushed forward, ducking and dodging as I went. It wasn't enough of course. My arms scraped against the sides of the walls, and embers set my shirt alight more than once, forcing me to slap out the small fires. What had felt like a five minute walk only a couple days before had transformed into a glimpse of eternal damnation. I kept moving, calling as I went. "Charlie! Abby!" No answer. "CHARLIE! ABIGAIL!" Still nothing in return. I trudged forward to the cargo hold an inch at a time, fueling my voice with the poisonous fumes of the burning ship. I called and called, opening doors and exploring each room below deck to search as I continued to scream and fear for them in the heat.

I entered my bunk in desperation. A pile of burning wood and linens stood where my cot once was, but that wasn't all. A familiar gloved hand stuck out at the bottom of the debris, burned and still. Sickness and relief flooded through me at once, and I nearly jumped into the flaming stack. Grateful that I'd fallen asleep in my work clothes, I yanked at the weight holding down Abigail with my gloved hands. "Abigail! Abigail I'm here! Hold on, I'm here!" I sounded hysterical, yelling her name again and again, more for my own comfort than anyone else's. How many burns did I have on my arms? How many times did I nearly catch on fire? I didn't know. I didn't care. I needed Abigail. She was here and I needed her with all my heart.

When there was enough space for me to drag her out, I dove in and pulled from under her arms. Her eyes were closed, scrunched up as if she'd braced herself for impact. Her clothes were almost completely burned away, her exposed skin red and swollen. I could trace the shape of the wood that had fallen upon her. Her hair, her beautiful, long hair was almost completely burnt off, mere tufts of red left clinging to her scalp. My sister had become a broken doll. _But __she __might __be __alive__. __She __has __to __be__. __She __has __to__. _

I pulled her out of the room, trying to remember the safest and quickest way out. I needed to come back for Charlie when I came back, so I had to be swift. I wrapped my jacket over Abby's body to protect her from the falling wood and flames. In the hall, the fire had consumed close to everything that could possibly burn. Even the metal pipes that ran above us were laid bare and melted. I made my backwards way carefully through the hall, but it was useless. A pipe exploded behind me, throwing both Abby and me forward. All the air rushed out of me before I hit the ground. A sharp pain shot up my right leg, and I yelped in shock and anguish. My vision and thoughts blurred for a moment, then refocused. Abby lay flat on her face, bent at an unnatural angle.

_Move__, __get __Abby __out__._ I tried to push myself up when a noise caught my attention. A sickening crack resounded from above, sending a blazing rafter upon me. I closed my eyes, braced myself for the pain...

Someone shoved me out of the way, tumbling both of us towards Abby. I opened my eyes, expecting a Patrol Bot. Jim's face was inches away from mine, wide-eyed and worried beyond belief. "Are you alright?" I nodded and elbowed myself into a sitting position. "I'm fine. We need to get my sister out of here." He looked behind him and nodded grimly. He strode over to Abby while I made an attempt to stand. He turned as if about to say something, but stopped dead when he saw me topple to the ground with a gasp. He returned to my side, ripping a strip of cloth from his pant leg. "That is _NOT _fine," he stated leaving no room for argument. I pulled back, but he grabbed my ankle, holding me prisoner to his speculation. He hissed when he saw the bloody gash below my knee, then glared back up at me. "Where did you think you were going on that?"

Determined, I tried again to escape. "I need to find my brother, and I bloody well don't need you to slow me down." My voice was high pitched and pitiful, as tears ran down my face. "I need to save him." I hated feeling so helpless; I needed to be useful, to be strong. I stopped struggling and let Jim wrap an expert splint around my shin. His expression softened somewhat as he looked back up at me. "We have to get out of here if you want to help Charlie," he said. He crawled to my sister's side and slung her over his shoulder. Standing up, he turned to me. I nodded in silent agreement to the truth in his words. With his help, I got up to my feet and leaned on his shoulder. Spacing had made him stronger than he looked. We made our way out the ship as it crumbled around us.

We stepped onto a dock now roiling with gawkers worried and in awe. A Bot came and took Abby from Jim, escorting all of us to a nearby ambulance where a medic was already working with a patient. _"__Charlie__!" _I shouted with joy. I tried to run to his side and nearly toppled to the ground. Jim held me by the waist to keep me steady. "Careful," he cautioned. "We'll get there." I nodded, "Thank you." My voice was raspy and tired, but it got the message across nonetheless. He paused midstep, concern in his eyes. I stopped and waited since I didn't have much of a choice, leaving me unprepared for what happened next. He lifted me up into his arms, cradling me like a child. His strong arms were a startlingly familiar touch. _Papa_, a small voice called - the voice of a dream. My mind was reeling with too many emotions and memories for me to ponder over any one of them. I let my eyes flutter closed to try and focus on the ordeal before me, but a wave of exhaustion overcame my efforts. Without deciding on it, my eyes remained shut, and I drifted into a deep, dreamless slumber.

Jim's POV

She was out like a light when we got to the ambulance. The Bot that had Valerie's sister hovered near an empty stretcher and gently placed her inside. Another ambulance arrived, sirens and all, with the Cap'n and Dr. Doppler hanging onto the outside. They looked as if they were escaping an exploding planet. Remembering the chaos on the ship, I realized the scene was near the equivalent. The vehicle parked and a swarm of medics came at Valerie and me full throttle. A stretcher appeared in the midst of it all where I put Val before a pair of hands yanked me to the side. I caught my balance leaning against the ambulance as the interrogation began. "How many claws am I holding up?"

"Three ."

"What is your name?"

"James Pleiades Hawkins."

"Are you able to stand?"

"Yes."  
"Are you in any particular pain, and where?"

"No, I'm not Doc," I assured the Salamandran in charge.

"Now if I could please excuse myself, someone's waiting for me - Ow!"

I surprised myself as I reflexively dropped my arm. My left shoulder howled in pain when I had tried to wave politely to the doctor. That was enough to get me tossed into the back of the ambulance along with Valerie. If Mom was worried now, I couldn't imagine what she'd do when she heard about this. The doors were about to close when a pair of paws grabbed onto it. "WAIT!" a deep voice shouted. In hopped a black Carnivora and a blue Salamandran. I recognized the panther-like musician who had come running into the Inn shouting for Val, and I assumed his companion was another concerned trouper. "We're coming with you!" he told the staff inside the vehicle. "Are yo-"

"We're as much family as the girl may have left," the Salamandran said gravely in unquestionable sincerity. There was no need to wonder at his grief; the state that his Cap'n was in hadn't been pretty. The fact that Val had recognized her brother was a miracle. He was baked black on his left side, his right covered in blisters and cuts the likes of which the best of Spacers hadn't survived. The two entered the back, not waiting for permission.

The doors were closed and the ambulance was off. A medic came to my side and started examining and disinfecting my shoulder while another pair continued working on Val. The Carnivora put a hand over hers, while the Salamandran watched in silence. The paramedics put an oxygen mask on her and braced her neck and leg before working at icing her burns and disinfecting scars. They cut away at the splint I'd made and uncovered a gruesome gouge. A shard of old pipe had lodged itself deep beneath her skin, liable to blood poisoning. No sooner did the staff see it did they start rushing as much anyone could packed into such a small space. Drugs were mixed, IVs attached, shouts were made. The ambulance drove faster through the streets towards the hospital.

When we came to a stop I was sent one way, everyone else another. _She__'__ll __be __okay__,_ I told myself, but concern was natural at the sight of such grim-faced doctors. I took a last glimpse of Val and her friends until they were out of sight.

_Five __Months __Later_

Valerie's POV

I smiled as I shook hands with Toby. His small clan of neon Salamandrans surrounded me, their gazes pitying and exciting all at once. "This is the last installment for your collected pay," I said, making an effort not to let my voice crack. Toby was still as I placed the bag of gold drubloons in his palm. He didn't even bother to make sure it was all there. I could hear him swallow the lump in his throat as he tucked the bag away in his satchel. They were all dressed in traveling clothes, no doubt ready to board the next ship heading out. With a final, firm pat on Toby's shoulder, I addressed him and his family in the most commanding of voices. "You and your family do us proud, you hear?" My voice sounded thick in my aching throat at the mention of my siblings. All the men in the crowd stood to attention and raised their hands in salute. "Aye Cap'n!" they cried in united loyalty. Toby's eyes were the glassiest of the five's. Nodding, I didn't allow a single drop of sadness into my expression. These men were amongst the most loyal and generous in my time of need, and I had no right to hold them back any longer. "At ease," I answered. Tipping Charlie's old hat on my head, I gave my final words to them. "Good luck and Good riddance to all of you. It's been a pleasure to have you in our service."

I turned away from the bunch, not intending a second glance. Then, out of the blue, Toby grabbed me into an awkward hug. Twisting me to face him, he looked me in the eye. "You take care of yourself, too, Cap'n," he said softly. I swallowed back the saltwater in my eyes. "Thank you, ," I said as formally as I could. "For everything." I couldn't hide my melancholy from Toby, I knew. He hugged me again, more tightly than the first time, and let go. He walked backwards towards his sons, waving. I waved back before heading back to the Inn without another word.

I didn't pay much attention to the hustle and bustle of the docks. I'd taken it in as an everyday phenomenon of this temporary home, growing used to the prying eyes and glares of the locals as I limped towards the Benbow Inn. My tragedy had become well-known in the area, and my possible involvement in the ordeal had spread like wildfire. _Bad __news __is __the __best __after __all_, I thought to myself, as I ignored the mother fretfully calling her children inside as I passed their door. The brand on my hands had put a mark to my name, after all these years. I didn't dare pull my hat over my face or duck into the more hidden alleyways home. Abby wouldn't have stood for it, while Charlie would find a way to laugh it off. I used my old jacket sleeve to wipe the tears threatening to flood over. _I __wish __they __were __still __here__._

"Valerie?" a young voice called. I hunted down the owner's face in the crowd. "Finn?!" I called, alarmed that he was so far from home. I came up to him, throwing aside my worries at the moment. "What are you doing here alone?" I asked him. "You'll get yourself lost again like this, you know." He shook his head indignantly. "I brought Morph this time. He wanted to see you." I whipped my head around, looking for the little pink glob of mischief. A trilling tickled my ear where a mini-me stood upon my shoulder. "There you are, Little Morph" I said. Morph returned to his original form and started babbling in his morph-tongue, cuddling up to my cheek and revolving my head a few rounds. Looking back down at Finn, I took his hand in mine. "It can't be helped then, can it? I'm going to have to take you to the Inn with me. Perhaps Cap'n Amelia or the Doctor will be there." Finn made a show of how disappointed he was to be sent home, though I could tell his little eyes were glowing with excitement. This wasn't the first time he'd followed me in the streets. Truth be told, I quite loved his company, despite how much trouble he was putting himself in.

We made our way through, dodging and ducking where deemed necessary. Finn told me about everything he'd read in his storybooks last night, stories of pirates, lost planets, and monsters. We discussed how cool supernovas were and how fun solar surfing must be. But time flies swiftly, and we finally got to the bottom of the hill leading up to the Benbow. I nudged my head forward. "Finn, you go up ahead. I'll be right behind you." I winked at Morph. "I bet you can't beat Morph to the door." The taunt of a race was too enticing for the little boy to resist; Morph flipped with glee, winking back at me. I trusted Morph would keep an eye on Finn while I climbed the hill myself. I watched the two zoom up the hill and shrink in the distance. A cry of triumph as Finn reached the door, the scolding of a woman opening the door, - no doubt Cap'n Amelia or Mrs. Hawkins- then the shutting of wood against frame. I sighed in contentment with the familiar sounds. Then, I braced myself for the task before me.

I took one step forward with my left, then pulled my right up and placed it carefully in front of the first. The brace on it was heavy, despite the modifications I had had over the past few months. I was glad that the hospital hadn't replaced my leg entirely with a mechanical one, but I felt awkwardly weighted and loud whenever I walked with it clinging to my skin under my clothes. I'd finally gotten used to the dull thudding pain of the screws the doctors had used to keep my bone pieces in place, so that wasn't so bad when it wasn't about to rain. I took my time climbing the hill. Step, swing, step, swing, step, swing, step, swing. I sweated with the effort of carrying the hunk of metal up. Whether or not I needed the brace, I hated it. It seemed to me like a trap, like the bomb that had destroyed the Antonia and Charlie and Abby, the ashes of cargo that had needed to be paid for, the rumors of jealousy and deceit that I'd turned on my own kin, the pirate that continued to haunt my past, present, and future. I closed my eyes with the strain of climbing, and I saw under my lids the brand left on Charlie's good cheek the last time I'd seen his face. Crossed swords in a ring of flames. _Why__? _I asked myself yet again. _Why __not __me__?_

I reached the top of the hill, huffing and puffing like an old granny would after a climb twice as long. This was a humiliation I'd had to endure for the past five months, going back and forth selling paintings and paying off old troupers and clients. I didn't want anyone else to see me in this state, struggling with such a simple task. If I had anything left worth sustaining, it was my pride, for now I carried not only my own, but that of my late siblings, a treasure I didn't dare squander.

I took a few calming breaths to compose myself, wiping the sweat from my face and hairs to my head. Then, I opened the door to the Inn. There were already a few customers mingling before the dinner rush. The room hushed quickly when the clank of my right leg hit the floorboards. My heart sank at the familiar sound, but I dared not show it. Instead, I smiled, bright and true as I passed everyone and headed towards the back. The hush, however, spread to the kitchen as soon as I stepped in. "Good Afternoon," I greeted BEN politely, pulling an apron on beside him. "What be the special today?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Jim and started moving again. "Number 5 for table 7," the manager said, in her no-nonsense tone. The early bird rush was going to start any second. Jim walked over to my side as I pulled out the vegetables and my favorite kitchen knife. "So how did it go?" he asked, straight to the point. I glanced at him, wondering how much to say. There was no secret as to where I'd been. In fact, today had actually been a landmark for everyone. I was officially debt-free after so long, minus my needing to work for room and board at the Inn. "The transaction went without a hitch," I said smoothly, clearly dismissing any further discussion.

Jim ignored my tone. "Where will the old Salamandran be heading now?" he asked, sincerely curious. He and Toby had gotten along well, sharing stories of days out in space and how grueling training was, whether at a Naval Academy or a circus. Toby had even taught Jim how to walk a tightrope, a trick he'd only taught me before. "_The __boy __has __a __trustworthy __heart__,_" he'd explained to me when he recounted the lesson with me. "_Just __like __yours__._"

"I...don't know where," I said slowly. "But I hope he and his sons do well, wherever they go." With that, our conversation ended. BEN started narrating the tale of how he'd been used as bait for catching space whales once, and came in with another three orders. I peeled a bucket of potatoes and sliced them, listing the order of vegetables I'd slice afterwards in my head. I decided to leave the onion for last.

Jim's POV

We finally closed up around one in the morning, and none of us were up to staying awake any longer that night. Morph was already dozing on my shoulder. The Doc and his family had gone home long ago so the kids could go to bed. Mom and I headed up to our rooms, while Valerie went to hers. Her eyes were dull, each looking like a shiner from a bad fist fight. Ever since they'd released her from the police station, the bags under her eyes had gotten larger and deeper. None of us had any idea how much sleep she got, or whether she slept at all. Just last week, when Morph had woken me up to feed him a four-in-the-morning snack, the light in her room was still on, and I could hear her walking this way and that. A few hours later, she was out in the square with five new paintings to sell. I hoped for her sake that she'd finally have a full night's sleep, now that everything had been paid off.

Mom had stopped in the middle of the hall overlooking the front lobby, staring down to the hall that lead to Valerie's room. "I wish she would let herself get some rest," she sighed. "It's been so long since she's really smiled."

I nodded. The bright eyed girl I'd bumped into at the door all those months ago, scattering red flyers across the front lobby and bowing like a gent at a show had gone down with her ship. With every passing day and her every good-bye to a crew member and friend, the life in her died, like she sold pieces of her heart with each of her paintings. Sure, she smiled when we talked to her or when she greeted customers, but it wasn't _her_s. Yet, she refused to give herself a break either. At her brother and sister's funeral, she had given a strong speech, no tears, no show of weakness. Her last sentence summed up her purpose from that moment on. "_As __the __new __Captain __of __the __Antonia__'__s __Troupe__, __I __swear __to __uphold __all __the __promises __and __duties __left __to __me__, __to __send __off __each __and __everyb__one __of __my __crew and of my troupe __with __the __honorable __farewells __they __deserve__, __just __as __Charles __and __Abigail __would __have __wished__." _

"But now she doesn't need to be strong for everyone," I thought aloud. Mom turned to me with a sad smile. "I hope so, Jim. I really do." She came up to me and took me into a hug. "Good night, Jim." I hugged her back. "Good night, Mom."

I couldn't sleep that night, no matter how hard I tried. I wasn't particularly nervous or happy about anything; my thoughts were as sluggish and tired as I was. Instinct drove slumber away, though, urging me to get out of bed and go downstairs. Something wasn't right, and my brain was determined to set whatever it was straight. I had closed my eyes and started counting off planets in my head, a trick I'd picked up from the Academy, when Morph shot up out of his wooden bed to the door, jabbering in rapid Morph. In the mess of his words, he kept saying "Val, Val, Val," and whimpering. I quickly got out from under the covers and followed Morph down the stairs to the front door. He changed into a flashlight and pointed it towards a shadow on the floor in front of the door.

"Morph! Shut that light off, quick!" Valerie hissed from where she knelt.

I reached for the light switch and flipped it on. A trunk sat next to the girl dressed in black on her red-soaked towel, holding a screwdriver, poised at the head of a screw on her leg brace. "What the heck are you doing?" I all but shouted. "I'm taking this damn piece of tin off, that's what," she muttered. "Stupid thing's slowed me down long enough. Now go back upstairs!"

Valerie's POV

Jim stood there dumbstruck and staring as I continued the painful business of unscrewing the last piece of metal attached to my bone, the only thing holding the brace to my leg. A bloody screw sat waiting for its partner in a pile of bolts and washers I'd had to remove from around my ankle.

The spacer clamped his jaw shut and went around back to the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of old vodka and a set of bandages. "You're going to bleed to death at this rate," he said, alarmed at the sight of the little puddle I'd made. At least he had enough sense not to rally the Inn awake.

"No, I won't, and I can say that from experience," I said plainly. "And I told you to go back upstairs. I can take care of myself." He shook his head and poured some alcohol onto the towel. The scent alone burned the inside of my nose. "There's no chance I'll just leave you in this mess," he said stubbornly. "Besides, Morph, wouldn't let me even if I tried."

I glared at the loving pink thing floating worriedly above my head. "So _you _brought him here," I scolded him softly. Morph whimpered as if he were about to cry, breaking my hard-set heart. I looked back at the darned screw. I wouldn't falter in my resolve, no matter what.

"Where were you planning to go anyway?" Jim asked incredulously, looking at the suitcase I'd bought a couple of weeks ago. He turned back to my leg and began cleaning and wrapping the injury. Morph came up to me, and rubbed into my cheek. "Where ya' goin'? Where ya' goin'?" I shooed Morph away and made the final, most painful twist of my screwdriver with a hiss and dropped the last screw in with the rest of the junk. I heaved a sigh and resigned myself to the stinging touch of Jim's help. As he worked, I answered his question. He had the right to know after all.

"I'm going Away. It's pretty far from here, may take a few weeks to reach depending." There was no point in being formal anymore, not when I'd been discovered. Jim glanced up from his work. "You plan on running away like _this__." _

"Yes," I answered matter-of-factly. "The sooner the better." He wrapped my injuries in an expert splint, like always, and looked me sternly in the eye. "So you've finally paid off all your debt, you have a perfectly good place to stay with people that care about you, whether or not you care back, _and_ you're on the road to a decent recovery," he started, his voice the degree of anger rising in his voice as he went on. "And you're just going to throw it all away?!" He was glaring at me now with an intensity that could make any naval officer shiver from the inside out. Unfortunately for him, he was dealing with a determined pirate Captain. I pulled my pant sleeve over my leg and stood above him - if anyone was going to be intimidating it would be me. "I have no anchors here." I replied, my voice soft and icy as a comet tail, a reminder to Jim not to wake anyone else. "And I doubt they'd be able to stop me."

Jim stood up and faced me, face stern, eyes sad. He stayed silent for a while, giving me a moment to think and him a moment to calm down. "What's happened to you?" he finally asked.

The question hung in the air, chilling the room. Morph reduced himself into a quivering puddle on the floor, and Jim, his chest rising and falling, waited for what I had to say. _Bull's eye__, _I cursed myself.

The problem with emotional appeals was that, they always hit their target, no matter how prepared the victim was for them. The pain will always wash in, wave after wave on the mind's fragile shore. But I knew pain, and this pain was no less familiar than that of losing my family all over again, of being betrayed by the ones closest to me yet another time. "I _killed _my family, Hawkins. That's what." Maybe it was the emotional frenzy Jim had put me in that drove me to what I did next; I couldn't have been thinking straight, or I never would have showed Jim. I ripped my gloves off and shoved my palms in his face, nearly slapping him at full force. The tattoos had never faded, the black ink so deep that it must have been carved into my very soul. "_This_ is why the police had to investigate me, Jim. _This _is why everything I touch with these hands burns to the ground!" Jim's eyes widened at the sight of Lombardi's coat of arms, the signature at the end of the pirate's note to the authorities. He was speechless, as was my aim. I put my gloves back on, covering the flaming circles and swords. Then, I picked up my suitcase with my old satchel ever hanging at my side through the whole ordeal.

"I found a place just like this one, on a happy ship with my brother and sister; they gave me a home and a hope when no one else would. You saw for yourself how I repaid them, and I'm not making that mistake again." Jim opened his mouth as if about to say something, but I wasn't done. "Destroy everything I left in my room," I commanded. "Melt the metal, set the paints to flame. Don't spare anything that was connected to my existence if you don't want this Inn to burn down _again__._" I didn't leave room for question. The old me, the girl that Abby and Charlie had found floating alone in a dingy by the orphanage, had opened her eyes to reality. I had had my time to carelessly paint and dance and dream of a safe life. But I'd said all my goodbyes and made due with all my promises. I opened the door to the warm night, checking the gun holstered in my left boot. I set one foot out and was about to take another when Morph reassembled next to me, crying great tears larger than his eyes.

"Don't go, don't go!" he kept saying, echoing the longing in my heart. My expression softened, and I stroked him atop his head. "Don't cry, Little Morph," I whispered, pulling on a smile for his sake, the tone of it sincere. "Just look for me in the stars, okay? I'll always be watching for you." Morph cooed and nodded. Licking my cheek, he circled my head and returned to Jim's side. "Buh-buh-Bye," he hiccuped. I dared to look up at Jim. His expression had become gentler as he'd watched me. "Take care of yourself, Valerie Sky," he said thoughtfully, aware that he wouldn't be able to stop a girl who could stand with two holes in her leg. "You have my regards, Jim Hawkins," I replied, bowing as deeply as I had the first time I had met him. "Thank you and your family for all the hospitality in this galaxy and more. Few would have taken me in on such short notice." He bowed his head in acknowledgement. _There __could __have __been __something __here __for __me__, _I thought. _Something __grand__. _I stood up straight and pulled my brother's hat from my bag, a three-cornered beauty I'd inherited as Captain the day after the funeral. I turned with a flourish and strode off.

Out of sight of my would-be friends, I slipped into a nearby alley that seemed empty of everything but a few three-eyed rats. I leaned my weight on my good leg where I stood and checked again and again that the coast was clear. Then, I pulled from my bag my last gift from Charlie.

In the hospital, he and I were alone for his last few moments after we'd been told of Abigail's declared death by head injury. I was already too late when I'd reached her on the ship; she'd been dead for half-an-hour under the rubbish. Charlie started wheezing harder than ever as he reached for my hand. "Take it," he gasped. "This is yours." In his balled fist was a crumpled map, burnt at the edges, but readable inside. I took the map and stuffed it into my pocket before I placed both hands in his. After an excruciating minute of silence from my brother - no breathing, no speaking - Charlie took his last breath and gave me the most beautiful smile he'd given any girl. "Good bye, Val," he sighed, closing his eyes as a distant, long tone bleeped in alarm beside him.

I knew from the morning of the fire that Charlie and Abby had known there would be a bomb on the ship. They hadn't woken me up to set the stalls and had volunteered to board the ship that morning on their own. They knew what would happen. They'd sacrificed themselves to save that map, to save me. I didn't plan on letting their pain be in vain.

Alone, with the treasure map in my hands, I leaned against the wall. The old leather drawing led to a planet far from here, one so ancient, its location had been forgotten long ago. My parents had told me stories of the old world where our kind came from. It was said to be filled with relics the likes of which no one had seen for nearly a millennium like compasses and cars. Finding Earth would be like finding a a hundred gold mines with a thousand diamonds to boot. In the corner, a note was written in tiny scrawl. "To my beloved daughter, Valerie. - A.S." I rolled the map up and tucked it into my bag as I ran to the docks at full tilt. This new adventure was in allegiance to everyone I'd lost and loved. There was no time to waste.

_Exit__, __center __stage__, __into __the __darkness__._


End file.
